


Open Wide

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam/Dean, Dean/chocolate, while a very confused angel tries to figure out what's going on.<br/>A/N: Written for the prompt Dean/Castiel, chocolate sauce at http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/<br/>A/N 2: However, I have vowed never to write Dean/Castiel, so this is what you get instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide

"What is this that we're eating?" Castiel asks, warily eyeing the bowl in front of him. Dean's face is scrunched into an expression rarely seen outside his motel room and the way he's moaning around the spoon is damn near pornographic. 

"Chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles," Sam says, blushing as he remembers the last time Dean made noises like that. Dean scoops up another spoonful and Sam starts to kick him under the table then changes his mind. Instead, he slips off his shoe and lightly drags his toes up the inseam of Dean's pants until he reaches the top. He rests his foot against Dean's cock, toes curling and uncurling gently. 

Dean just looks at his brother and and spreads his legs wider, daring Sam as he slips the luscious spoonful between his lips and moans again. Sam presses harder, toes curling with more intent, and Dean's eyes slip closed as he licks the chocolate from the spoon. "Ohhhh God, that's so good," Dean groans, and Sam just smirks.

Castiel regards Dean gravely. "Do all humans respond to food this way?" he asks Sam, and Sam shakes his head. He smiles fondly at his brother and adds, "No, Dean's just special."


End file.
